A lighting device, such as a lamp, is installed in a vehicle to help provide a field of vision to a driver by providing illumination of object near the vehicle and notify a current driving state of the vehicle to the outside, such as to other vehicles or pedestrians.
The lighting device installed in the vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as a lighting device for a vehicle) may include a head lamp which emits light in a forward direction of the vehicle, and a rear lamp which indicates the direction of travel of the vehicle or application of a brake.
The lighting device for a vehicle may form a low beam or a high beam to provide outward visibility to a driver during night driving situations. Recently, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) having high power efficiency and a long lifespan have been increasingly incorporated into the lighting device for a vehicle.
A laser diode having a longer irradiation distance than that of an LED may also be used as a light source of the lighting device for a vehicle.